Annerley South
Annerley South is a parody of Sesame Street. Annerley South is largely influenced by Vampirina, Wreck-It Ralph and Winnie the Witch. Sofia Street features Poppy Peepleson from Vampirina as Sesame Street's official 8'2" tall yellow bird, Big Bird. Annerley South parodies only Season 2 (1970-1971) to Season 44 (2013-2014). Animated sequences are present only from Season 2 (1970-1971) to Season 4 (1972-1973), leaving Seasons 5 (1973-1974) and 6 (1974-1975) to display its original episode number at the beginning of theme song. Season 7 (1975-1976) episodes did not show the episode number during the theme (except for a few episodes where the episode number is displayed during the beginning of the theme), leading to an ambiguity of identifying episodes, but on Annerley South-parodied version of Season 7 episodes, they get the openings treated like Sesame Street's season 8 to 23 episodes. Characters and the Gang * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies (2018)) * Big Bird - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Gregoria (Vampirina) * Bob - Winnie the Witch * David - Crumbelina DiCaramello (Wreck-It Ralph) * Grover - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Gordon and Susan - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) and Eleanor Miller (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) * Kermit the Frog - Jill Andersen (Inside Out) * Bert - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Ernie - Bridget (An American Tail) * Oscar the Grouch - Disgust (Inside Out) * Maria - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Luis - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) * Roosevelt Franklin - Timon (The Lion King) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Daisy Duck * Little Bird - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Granny Bird - Edna Peepleson (Vampirina) * Lefty the Salesman - Prince Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) * Rufus - Foo Foo (Muppets) * Herry Monster - TenderHeart Bear (Care Bears) * Sherlock Hemlock - Prince Hans (Frozen) * Guy Smiley - Fix-it Felix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Count von Count - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) * Countess von Backwards - The Evil Queen (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Countess Dahling von Dahling - Evie (Descendants) * Biff - Jeanette Miller (ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks) * Sully - Marshall (PAW Patrol) * Deena - Wilbur the Cat * Barkley - Marie (The Aristocats) * Betty Lou - Moana Waialiki (Moana) * Prairie Dawn - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Roxie Marie - Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Telly Monster - Baby Animal (Muppet Babies (2018)) * Two-Headed Monster - Kiara (The Lion King) and Kion (The Lion Guard/''The Lion King'') * Forgetful Jones - Jessie (Toy Story franchise) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age franchise) * Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age franchise) * Baby Natasha - Mary “Boo” Gibbs (Monsters, Inc.) * Slimey the Worm - Caterpillar (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) * Elizabeth - Orange Inkling Girl (Splatoon) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Buster the Horse - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Grundgetta - Gypsy (A Bug’s Life) * Hoots the Owl - Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Lucinda the Witch (Sofia the First) * Zoe - Phoebe Ravenson (Vampirina) * Fred Monster - Cera (The Land Before Time) * Abby Cadabby - Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) * Ovejita - Pauline (Super Mario Bros.) * Baby Bear - Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) * Chicago the Lion - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Linda - Esmeralda (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Miles - Elsa (Frozen) * Buffy - Candlehead (Wreck-It Ralph) * Olivia - Luan Loud (The Loud House) * Gina - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Gabi - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Alan - Mad Hatter (Alice in Wonderland) * Chris - Toadsworth (Super Mario Sunshine) * Dorothy - Dory (Finding Dory) Gallery Poppy Peepleson.png|Poppy Peepleson as Big Bird Gregoria.png|Gregoria as Cookie Monster Edgar Peepleson.jpg|Edgar Peepleson as Gordon More information Annerley South Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs